Terremoto Big One della California
The Big One (quello grande, come viene chiamato negli Usa) è il nome dato ad un possibile futuro terremoto che potrebbe essere uno dei più potenti mai verificatisi negli Stati Uniti d'America, superiore al nono grado Richter (come il terremoto del pacifico del 2011 che provocò lo tsunami e il conseguente disastro nucleare di Fukushima). Gli esperti ritengono molto improbabile che si avvicini al decimo grado della Scala Richter (30 volte più potente del nono grado), ma piuttosto potrebbe verificarsi una serie di terremoti dell'ottavo grado in rapida successione, con un andamento a "cerniera" o "zipper". Menzionando il disastro nucleare di Fukushima, possiamo ricordare che in California è ancora attiva la centrale nucleare Diablo Canyon P.P (dopo la definitiva chiusura dei reattori di San Onofre e Humbolt), lievemente diversa da Fukushima, ma comunque capace di provocare un esteso inquinamento radioattivo che si estenderebbe per tutta la costa del pacifica delle Americhe verso il meridione fino alle coste del Peru e del Cile.http://www.energy-net.org/01NUKE/CALIF.HTM L'esplosione dei reattori nucleari trasformerebbe una catastrofe nazionale di durata pluri-decennale in una catastrofe mondiale di durata pluri-secolare. Questo terremoto potrebbe scatenarsi come conseguenza dell'elevato accumulo di energia nella Faglia di Sant'Andrea, che attraversa la California per 1300 km e si trova tra la placca nordamericana e la placca pacifica, che collidono e scorrono in senso opposto. La faglia passa vicino a molte città, tra cui San Francisco e Los Angeles, che sarebbero messe in forte pericolo dal Big One. Il fatto che molte costruzioni si trovano su di bacini sedimentari relativamente recenti, comporta il rischio certo di "liquefazione del terreno", che produrrà catastrofici crolli anche di strutture relativamente solide, se non ancorate alla roccia oppure se non si trovano su di piattaforme "flottanti" di cemento armato spaziato. Vedi anche retrofit antisismico. Alcuni studi realizzati nel 2005 affermano che le probabilità che il Big One colpisca la California entro 30 anni a partire dalla data dello studio erano molto alte. Major Earthquake Due to Hit Southern California, Study Says Decifrazione kabbalistica-1566 della quartina X.74 di Nostradamus Nella quartina sul "volgere del gran numero settimo", che poteva cominciare nel settembre del 2017, corrispondente all'inizio (Rosh ha'shanà) dell'anno ebraico 5777, il decifratore kabbalistico di Nostradamus Giancarlo Rossi, scoprì il seguente messaggio: . Secondo Giancarlo Rossi, il terremoto Big One di Los Angeles avverrà nello stesso anno (ebraico o cristiano) di un attacco con i gas contro Gerusalemme e Haifa che potrebbe portare a un contrattacco con armi nucleari. Unica traccia di attività sismica nel settembre del 2017 è stata l'aumento dello "slow slip", ossia il tasso di espansione e scivolamento della faglia di apertura centrale della Sacramento Valley della California, un autentico "rift valley" sotterraneo (che produce emanazioni di CO2, CO e H2S gas che puzza di uova marce), coperto dai sedimenti della pianura che parte dalla Silicon Valley, passa per Fresno, Sacramento, Bakersfield e arriva quasi fino a Hollywood a nord di Los Angeles, per proseguire dal lato est della città, fino al Salton lake, al Boron lake e infine alla foce del fiume Colorado e a tutto il suo tratto sommerso sotto al Golfo della California. Questa faglia di apertura è in grado di provocare lunghe sequenze sismiche di molteplici terremoti di grado dal 3° al 7° (come quello del luglio 2019), ma provoca accumulo di tensione sulla faglia di San Andrea e sulla Garlock, capaci di provocare terremoti di intensità dal 5° al 8,5° circa, ma con improbabile potenziale molteplici terremoti di intensitò 8° circa in successione. Studi scientifici e previsioni sul Big One In California, a causa della sua posizione sopra la faglia di Sant'Andrea, si verificano molto spesso terremoti, anche di forte intensità. Ciò è dovuto ai continui slittamenti tra le due placche tra le quali la faglia si trova, che trovando l'attrito delle rocce causano un grande accumulo di energia; quando questa supera l'attrito delle rocce viene liberata in superficie sotto forma di forti scosse sismiche. Sono invece meno frequenti terremoti di grande intensità, cioè di magnitudo pari o superiore al 7° della Scala Richter. Ne sono esempi recenti il terremoto di Fort Tejon (poco a sud di Parkfield) nel 1857, di magnitudo 8, e il terremoto di San Francisco, nel 1906, di magnitudo 8,6. I più recenti terremoti di grande intensità che si sono verificati lungo la faglia sono localizzati nel segmento settentrionale e nel segmento centrale. Nel segmento meridionale invece non si verificano terremoti di intensità maggiore del 7° della scala Richter da quasi 300 anni. Ed è proprio in questa zona che è previsto “l’arrivo del Big One”. Uno studio del geofisico Yuri Fialko, dello Scripps Institute of Oceanography a La Jolla, CA (Usa)[http://sioviz.ucsd.edu/~fialko/papers/fialkoNature06.pdf Studio di Yuri Fialko pubblicato il 22 giugno 2008 sulle pagine dalla rivista scientifica americana Nature], ha dimostrato che la faglia di Sant'Andrea ha accumulato nel corso di questi anni un'energia sufficiente a scatenare il prossimo Big One, un terremoto simile ai grandi terremoti del passato, di magnitudo 7 o anche superiore. Questo studio afferma anche che il rischio più alto sarebbe per la zona meridionale della faglia. Infatti per trovare tracce di un grande sisma avvenuto nella California meridionale bisogna risalire al 1680. Per questo motivo l'energia che si è accumulata in questo tratto è talmente elevata da accrescere la probabilità dell'arrivo di un imminente e violento terremoto. L'energia che si è accumulata nel corso degli anni a causa dello slittamento delle placche avrebbe dovuto causare un movimento lungo il segmento meridionale della faglia di circa 7 metri negli ultimi 250 anni. Se questo fosse accaduto l'energia avrebbe potuto liberarsi “a piccole dosi” attraverso terremoti di intensità minore. Dato che ciò non è accaduto e che questa pressione non può essere accumulata all'infinito, c'è da aspettarsi che quando l'energia verrà liberata tutta di colpo sarà devastante. Le previsioni su quando effettivamente ciò avverrà non possono essere fatte con certezza. I ricercatori, nel 2005, affermarono però che un terremoto di intensità 6,7° della Scala Richter, pari a quello che colpì Los Angeles nel 1994, o più grande, avrebbe colpito entro i successivi 30 anni, con il 99% delle possibilità. La probabilità che questo terremoto sia catastrofico è invece del 46%, cioè che abbia intensità superiore a 7,5° della Scala Richter, circa 16 volte superiore a quello del 1994 (bisogna considerare che la Scala Richter è logaritmica, quindi un terremoto 7,7 è 31.6 volte più intenso di uno 6,7). In particolare la probabilità che il Big One colpisca di nuovo Los Angeles è del 67%, che colpisca invece San Francisco del 63%.I calcoli, riuniti nel "Uniform California Earthquake Rupture Forecast (UCERF)" sono stati eseguiti da un gruppo multidisciplinare di ricercatori californiani, basati sia i dati storici della sismicità californiana, sia tutto quello che si sa su struttura e movimenti delle faglie che si trovano nella zona. I possibili effetti Dallo stesso studio, Yuri Fialko https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terremoto_della_Bassa_California_del_2010 ha previsto che il Big One potrebbe avere un'energia sufficiente a far slittare i due labbri della faglia anche di 10 metri, quindi le conseguenze potrebbero essere peggiori rispetto al passato, quando il grande terremoto di San Francisco fece scivolare la faglia di circa 6,4 metri. Ecco perché si teme che il Big One possa essere il più grande terremoto mai registrato dall'uomo. https://www.newswise.com/articles/san-andreas-fault-set-for-the-big-one Se Big One colpisse l’area indicata con maggiore probabilità dagli studi, e con intensità maggiore di 6.7°, potrebbe distruggere Palm Springs e molte città nella Contea di San Bernardino (dove si trova la diga di Big Bear Lake) e della Contea di Riverside, in California. Gli effetti potrebbero essere molto gravi per tutta la California meridionale, incluse le grandi metropoli e le aree molto popolate di Los Angeles, come la Orange County, Inland Empire, la città di confine San Diego (sede di una base dei Marines e base dei "Top Gun") e Tijuana. Nell'immaginario popolare Nell'immaginario popolare si pensa al Big One come al terremoto in grado di separare la California dal continente: tuttavia questo scenario, presentato nel romanzo "Last Days of the Late, Great State of California"''Curt Gentry, ''Last Days of the Late, Great State of California, 1968., essendo la faglia di Sant'Andrea di tipo trascorrente, non è plausibile. Studi su come prevedere i terremoti e il Big One Gli studiosi affermano che con le tecnologie al momento disponibili non è ancora possibile prevedere con esattezza quando avverrà un sisma in una certa zona, anche se è possibile stabilire all'incirca dove accadrà. Questo è possibile basandosi sullo studio delle zone della Terra più a rischio, cioè le numerose faglie presenti lungo tutta la crosta terrestre, per esempio la Faglia di Sant'Andrea, e sul calcolo dell'energia accumulata nel sottosuolo di queste aree. Ci sono però alcuni fattori che si possono considerare come segni premonitori, come accade già per lo studio di altri fenomeni, come le eruzioni vulcaniche. Un terremoto nasce da una frattura che si propaga nelle rocce del sottosuolo, quando l'energia di deformazione, accumulata per anni, supera la resistenza delle rocce. Prima che la frattura si propaghi fino alla superficie, questa altera alcune proprietà delle rocce, oppure può provocare fratture minori dalle quali vengono liberati dei gas, come il Radon, o ci possono essere alcune scosse di minore intensità. Dall'analisi di tutti questi fattori si potrebbe, in teoria, prevedere quando un terremoto è vicino a manifestarsi. In pratica però non è così semplice, perché ad esempio le fuoriuscite di gas possono essere provocate da altre cause. Allo stato attuale delle conoscenze non è possibile realizzare una previsione deterministica dei terremoti che indichi in modo esatto la localizzazione, l'istante e la forza dell'evento. La scienza prevede che un eventuale metodo abbia valore solo se può essere applicato sempre nello stesso modo in una serie di eventi. I grandi terremoti non si verificano spesso, e non è dunque facile capire se ogni volta sono in gioco gli stessi fattori. Altre previsioni vengono basate sullo studio dell'intervallo temporale dei sismi passati. Questo tipo di previsione fu applicata anche per prevedere l'arrivo di un terremoto a Parkfield, nel tratto centrale della faglia di Sant'Andrea. I sismologi l'avevano predetto, sbagliando, per il 1993, basandosi sull'intervallo temporale dei sismi passati (1857, 1881, 1901, 1922, 1934, 1966), che vedeva prodursi nella zona un terremoto ogni 22 anni. La previsione fu errata ma l'intensità e la zona dove sarebbe dovuto avvenire fu giusta. Il terremoto si verificò nel 2004 con un magnitudo 6,6° Richter. Anche per le previsioni del Big One sono in corso molti studi, sia per prevedere con più precisione il momento in cui il terremoto si scatenerà, sia per cercare un modo per limitarne i danni. Yuri Fialko ha studiato la faglia attraverso la strumentazione piazzata direttamente lungo la faglia e basandosi su dati raccolti a partire dal 1985 da due satelliti Gps dell'agenzia spaziale europea, che hanno fornito informazioni sui movimenti del sottosuolo con estrema precisione, permettendogli di metterli in relazione con l'accumulo di energia. Un altro progetto avviato in California nel 2004 dallo US Geological Survey ha consentito di raggiungere la frattura. L'obiettivo è quello di cercare di fornire invece strumenti per limitare i danni. Questo studio, chiamato La trivella di Safod (San Andreas Fault Observatory at Depth), sta studiando le proprietà delle rocce nel sottosuolo, nelle vicinanze della città di Parkfield. Questa città si trova lungo il segmento centrale della Faglia di Sant'Andrea, ma è una tra le poche zone lungo la faglia che solitamente sono risparmiate da grandi e frequenti terremoti. Proprio per questa stranezza l'area è sede della ricerca. Le ipotesi formulate sono molte, ma sono tutte basate sul fatto che in quel frammento della frattura ci sarebbe, tra le due placche, una specie di lubrificante che attutisce i movimenti opposti. La trivella di Safod è arrivata a scavare fino al cuore della faglia, a 3200 metri di profondità e ha portato in superficie i primi campioni di rocce, permettendo di ottenere nuove conoscenze sulla composizione e sulla struttura di quel tratto della faglia. Pare che in questo punto si trovino silicati gelatinosi, talco, acqua e altro. I primi risultati sono stati presentati alla Fondazione Ettore Majorana di Erice, nel corso della Euroconferenza sulla fisica delle rocce e geomeccanica, e potrebbero aiutare a capire dove potrebbero esserci i maggiori rischi lungo tutta la faglia. Grazie a questi studi e alle moderne tecnologie di laboratorio, sarà possibile, riprodurre le forze agenti sul materiale rappresentativo di faglia e determinarne l'attrito e le proprietà fisico-chimiche delle sue rocce. Inoltre sarà possibile misurare direttamente nel cuore della faglia le forze agenti e le interazioni tra i fluidi in pressione che si trovano in profondità. Sogni di una catastrofica serie di terremoti "Big One" per l'intera California Nel 1937, dopo una caduta da cavallo, e una commozione cerebrale, il giovane Joe Brandt (di 17 anni), di Fresno (centro-nord agricolo della California), ebbe una specie di sogno profetico o esperienza di trance in dormiveglia post-commotivo da trauma cranico, che si verificò durante i 4 giorni successivi circa, e che interrompendosi al risveglio, riprendeva li dove era cominciato al momento del successiva. In questo sogno, Joe Brandt vedeva all'inizio la situazione che precedeva il terremoto (un giorno di primavera o autunno, forse vicino al 1° novembre, giorno di "Ognissanti", trasformato nella festa pagana di Halloween), in un futuro molto più moderno, e molto diverso dal suo presente del 1937, nel quale le ragazze indossavano minigonne e i ragazzi orecchini, Los Angeles era molto più grande ed estesa, con palazzi enormi, autostrade sopralevate a più corsie (che non esistevano nel 1937), e automobili delle dimensioni più diverse, dalle sub-compatte micro (come le Smart e le nuove Fiat 500) ai SUV, oltre ad autobus multipiano e snodabili. Nel sogno, Joe Brandt vide che il terremoto era preceduto da una enorme fuga di gas sulfurei provenienti dalle faglie, che ammorbava la città rendendo poco respirabile l'aria. Gli uccelli e altri animali abbandonavano la città. Il grande terremoto "Big One" venne preceduto da una lieve scossa che fece ridere i presenti. In seguito, in meno di mezz'ora, si verificava un lunghissimo e potentissimo terremoto, forse per il movimento sincrono di tutta la San Andreas Fault, da San Francisco fino a San Diego. Questo terremoto provocava ulteriori terremoti in altre faglie, come la Garloc Fault e altre. Alla fine, si verificava una specie di "cedimento" dell'area costiera di Los Angeles (forse dovuto all'estrazione di petrolio e gas), con l'inclinazione del'intera piana della città verso il mare, e la penetrazione dell'Oceano Pacifico in città, attraverso i letti dei fiumi, le voragini aperte dalle faglie e lo stesso lago salato "Salton Sea", che entrava in contatto con il Golfo del Messico. La maggior parte della California veniva distrutta, includendo San Francisco, Fresno, San Diego e altre città. Joe Brandt "vide" distruzioni simili nel Nevada, nello Utah, ma anche nel lontano Giappone e in Italia, soprattutto in Sicilia nei pressi dell'Etna. (Vedere la pagina di it.Nostradamus.Wikia per il sogno in dettaglio). Voci correlate * Dutchsinse * Faglia di Sant'Andrea * Raffaele Bendandi * Sismologia * Sogno di Joe Brandt sul terremoto Big One della California * Terremoto * The Big One: The Great Los Angeles Earthquake * Tettonica delle placche * Lista dei più potenti terremoti Bibliografia * * Significant L.A. Area Earthquakes: 1769-Present * * * * * Superquark, puntata del 23/06/2009 * Note Collegamenti esterni * * http://www.latimes.com/local/lanow/la-me-earthquake-database-los-angeles-20170920-htmlstory.html Fonti * Categoria:California Categoria:Catastrofi dopo il 2000 Categoria:Terremoti negli Stati Uniti d'America Categoria:Futurologia Categoria:Geologia Categoria:Previsione scientifica